


Of Guns and Coffees

by coveryourheads (rsk110)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU: No ZA, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Smut, au: coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsk110/pseuds/coveryourheads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn starts working at a cafe for a night part-time job.  Night manager is Daryl, local celebrity among women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Guns and Coffees

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write smut. I started this around S3/S4, left it and got back into it recently so style and plot is a bit jumpy from the beginning to end. I tried my best to fiddle with it in editing but... I just wanted to write smut. And Daryl being shy... like he doesn't know what to do with his feelings. Shy and a bit childish. Cute.  
> Self-beta-ed. Enjoy.

Of Guns and Coffees 

 

When Glenn had enough, he had enough.  He threw the grease stained apron on the equally greasy floor of the pizza parlor.  He screamed at his sleazy manager, "I quit!" 

He stormed out of the place, slamming the crooked front door behind him. 

   

+++  

   

"Good for you!" Andrea chimed, clasping his shoulder. 

"Yeah, now I need a job though." 

"You'll find one!" 

Glenn sighed, flipping through the wanted ads section of the town magazine.  He would be cheerful about it, too, if his parents could afford to pay for the tuition, the living expenses, not to mention the allowances, like Andrea and her sister Amy.  He scanned the small squares of job descriptions and contact information in the local newspaper.  There were a lot of ads for a pizza delivery boy.  But he was so sick of that job.  It was great because he could work at night times, cram all his courses into the nine-to-three frame, take a nap until six to get to the part time.  But he hated it.  He was happy he quit.  But his growling stomach and the extension on his rent and electric bills were telling him otherwise. 

"How about this?  Coffee shop on Main Street, evening part-time cashier needed.  Ooh!  This sounds perfect!" Andrea pointed.  Glenn agreed.  He borrowed Andrea's phone, called and scheduled for an interview.  Glenn smiled for the first time in a week since he quit the pizza parlor. 

    

+++ 

   

Mr. Grimes, Call-me-Rick, was super friendly.  Glenn held a smile throughout the whole interview.  He shook hands with Rick's wife, Lori, wobbling around the shop with her big pregnant belly, and their son, Carl.  Rick explained that because of the new baby coming and the need to take care of his family, he decided to hire a few more employees rather than become stretched out trying to do both.  Glenn said enthusiastically, "I'll do my best, sir, if you will hire me." 

"Alright.  You sound like just the man for the job.  Only if you don't call me 'sir' again." 

"Yes, si--- I mean.  Yes, of course." 

Glenn was hired to start the following evening. 

    

+++ 

   

After his final class of the day, Glenn rushed home to change and eat as quickly as he could.  He needed to catch the bus to get to the coffee shop.  _Judy's_ , it was called.  It was one of those few that remained small and cozy, privately owned, rather than changing to a franchise shop that was less friendly and overpriced.  Glenn could smell the roasts and sugary confections they had on display from down the block.  He wore a big smile as he entered the shop.  Rick greeted him then introduced him to the others. 

Michonne was the afternoon barista.  She had awesome dreads and a very friendly smile.  He thought he recognized her from school, though he was feeling too shy to bring it up just yet.  The very pretty girl at the counter who served coffee to the patrons was called Maggie.  His face broke into a stupid grin at her green eyes and short brown hair that curled against her cheeks.  He stuck with her for the rest of the afternoon until she clocked out, learning as much as he can in the short time he had with her.  Eventually he asked Michonne about school and she agreed that she had seen him around too, but couldn't place him exactly.  Glenn was happy and excited about this new job, he couldn't help the grins. 

Until it turned six.  A loud engine roar of a motorcycle made him look outside.  It was too dark to see but a figure in leather was turning the ignition off of the coolest bike he's ever seen in his life.  It looked custom-made, all spare parts and matte surfaces.  Glenn stood stock straight as the man came into the shop, sunglasses still on in the dim light of evening. 

"Uh oh, here comes trouble," Michonne said, winking toothily at Glenn. 

The man came up to the counter.  Glenn could smell the motorcycle grease and cigarette and the leather of his jacket.  He looked at Glenn and said, "Sup." 

"H—Hi..." Glenn stammered out, any trace of confidence he gained today melting away.  "I'm Glenn.  I'm new." 

"Yeah, Rick said he hired a new guy." 

"Can... Can I help you?" 

"Nope," he replied.  He grinned at Michonne before stepping in through the half-door. 

Michonne said through her good-humored laughter, "Glenn, this is Daryl.  He's the night manager." 

Glenn never sighed long enough in his life.  A few customers came in, wanted decaf cups and browsed through the pastry bar.  Daryl reappeared from the back, his sunglasses and jacket replaced by a black, kind of dirty apron.  Glenn gulped from the sight of his shoulders and arms under the plain black tee-shirt.  He regained his composure,  helped Michonne clean up some of the mess at the coffee bar.  She gave him some tips and know-hows on cleaning the espresso machine, asked him to restock the milk refrigerator at the end of the day because, "Daryl always forgets." 

Daryl didn't say anything to that but told her, "Get out of here.  I got it." 

"You sure do.  Be nice, you two."  She winked again at Glenn before whipping off her apron.  "See you at school, Glenn!" 

He waved his fingers at her.  The rest of the evening was slow.  It seemed typical, only the few lingering customers using the wi-fi were packing up to go, one by one.  The shop stayed open later than other cafes around town.  There were a total of ten customers who strolled in, asking for a decaf or a strong red-eye.  The pastry were almost all gone by the end of the night.  Daryl barked out they should clean up for the night. 

Glenn refilled the milk and the whipped cream like Michonne asked him to.  He swept the floor of the shop and got the mop and squeegee bucket out, did his best job at cleaning and rearranging the tables.  Meanwhile Daryl didn't look to be doing much but watching what he was doing.  Daryl didn't ask him questions.  Glenn was just about done, doing the clock-out while grabbing his stuff off the rack.  Work was just like the many pizza parlors he'd worked at, except he didn't feel greasy and he smelled like coffee roast rather than sauce at the end of the day.  Daryl came into the back, dropped the cash off in Rick's office.  Glenn followed him, watching for all the end of the day things, like making sure the air conditioner was turned off, checking the lights in the bathroom and the kitchen.  Daryl jotted things down on a clipboard next to the door, "Stuff we need," he muttered.  Glenn nodded in acknowledgment. 

Daryl punched in the alarm code and they stepped out together.  Glenn still had twenty minutes or so to get to his bus stop. 

"Good night," he said, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket.  Daryl was already on his bike, nodded at him.  Glenn listened to the sound of the motorcycle engine fade into the opposite direction as he trudged towards the bus stop.  He had a feeling he would like this job a lot. 

    

+++   

   

Glenn woke up soaking with sweat and a painful morning wood.  He was able to remember his dream, just enough of it, and that it involved sacks of coffee beans and a lot of whipped cream.  He jumped in the shower, hoping he could ease away the erection.  There was some time so he tried jerking one out using some of Tara’s conditioner but she started knocking on the bathroom door.  Glenn yelled through the curtains, “Just use the toilet!  The door’s not locked!” 

It made his erection fade, so he concentrated on soaping himself up.  “Since when have you been so modest about—“ he peeked through the curtain. 

The girl screamed.  He shrieked like a little girl. 

“Why are you looking?!” 

“Who are you?!”  They cried simultaneously. 

Tara ran into the bathroom.  “Hey, Glenn.  This is Alisha.  Alisha, my roommate Glenn.” 

“Okay, can we not do this when I’m soapy and wet?” 

“Or when I’m on the toilet?” 

Tara backed away, “Sure uh, take your time, guys.” 

Glenn was pretty sure he wasn’t all red because the shower water was so hot.  He dressed and shook most of the water out of his hair, grabbed his stuff for school.  He was pushing down the lever for his pop-tarts when the girls appeared again. 

“Hey, so, I’m Alisha.”  She held out her hand.  “I washed it.” 

Glenn shook her hand.  “I’m Glenn.  Nice first impression, right?” 

“Yeah.  It wasn’t bad.  Better than how Tara and I met.” 

“Hey!” 

The pop-tarts were way too hot to grab.  Tara stole one. 

“How did you guys meet?  How long have you been together?  Oh-my-god, is this your first morning together and I’m totally ruining it by standing here, asking my totally invasive but I don’t really care about that because I’m Tara’s gbff questions?”  Glenn took a small bite of the pop-tart, grinning into the mug of coffee.  He could tell Tara was a bit embarrassed but she also wanted to show off her new girlfriend to him.  If she didn’t, she wouldn’t have introduced them. 

Alisha took Tara’s hand, fingers intertwining.  Glenn was so _not_ jealous.  She answered, “We’ve been seeing each other for about three weeks.  It is out first morning together but you’re not ruining it.  And we met at a coffee shop.” 

“Oooh~  Wait.  You’ve been seeing someone for _three_ weeks and you haven’t told me?”  Glenn glared at Tara. 

“I really wanted to but I haven’t seen you in three weeks.  You always come home late.”  Tara pouted.  Alisha kissed her cheek.  “Anyway, I was going to bring her to your coffee shop tonight to introduce you.” 

“Oh my god, please come.”  Glenn looked at the clock.  He needed to be in class ten minutes ago.  Oh well.  He could get the notes from Amy.  “The job’s great, people rock, but the night manager is the worst.” 

“What happened?” 

“Nothing!  He barely speaks a word.  The most he’s ever said was like eight words.  He just grunts and points with his chin and thinks I’ll understand.  He’s always taking cigarette breaks, doesn’t touch the register or the coffee machine… He’s there getting paid to do nothing!”  Glenn was on the verge of tears.  “I think it’d be better with a lot more flowing conversation if I worked by myself.” 

“Wow.  Why don’t you quit then?  Or change shifts?” 

Glenn never had that thought.  “I love this job.  Hours are flexible, Rick (my boss) is awesome, the other girls are pretty cool… Just not this guy.  You know what, I think he’s homophobic.” 

The girls laughed at that.  “Yeah right.  Some hipster dude working at a coffee shop.. homophobic?  He’s probably shy or something.” 

“Uh, he’s not a hipster.  He has long hair like this, he wears leather all the time and he drives a non-environmentally-friendly motorcycle.  He's all muscular like this, wears tee shirts...  He smokes a lot...  He's on the phone allllll the time...  But...  He's kinda cute.”  He smiled a little.  The girls exchanged glances.  "But he's totally straight and he just doesn't like me.  Women come in, though, sit staring at him over one coffee for hours, giggling and whispering...  They're totally there to see him, like every night..." 

“Wait a minute,” Alisha stopped him.  “Long brown hair this long, wears sunglasses a lot, blue eyes, shoulders and arms like _this_?  Birthmark here?” 

Glenn nodded at each of one of the description, amazed and confused. 

“Oh my god, you work with Daryl Dixon?”  Alisha’s hands landed on her hips.  Tara’s eyes were popping out.  Glenn’s jaws dropped to the floor.  _What_? 

    

+++  

   

Andrea sipped on her green tea while Glenn was trying to make sense of Amy’s notes.   

“So let me get this straight.  You hate your manager.  Tara has a new girlfriend and her name is Alisha.  Alisha works at a guns and ammo shop.  And the manager you hate is a regular customer at the gun shop?” 

“I don’t _hate_ him.  But yeah, pretty much.” 

Andrea whistled.  “And your concern is?” 

“That my manager is a frequent buyer of ammo and that he’s a really good shot according to Alisha.  Like, he’s got a fan club or something.  Girls and women line up to watch him at the practice range.  And, AND, he like has a crossbow or something and is like totally lethal.” 

Glenn closed Amy’s notes, figuring reading the textbook would help him more than this.  He opened up his phone to facebook, searching for the fan club.  He shoved it at Andrea's face.  “Look!  They even have a real fan club.  There’s like thousands of people on here!  They upload photos regularly and like fifty youtube videos dedicated to him.” 

Andrea scrolled through with amusement.  He packed up, handing the useless notebook back to Andrea.  He swore he would never miss class again.  Andrea slid his phone back to him. 

“So tell me why _you_ are obsessed over this guy?” 

    

+++   

   

“I’m not obsessed.”  Glenn muttered to no one in particular while Daryl was out for this fifth cigarette break for the night.  He looked at the clock and the lack of customers in the shop.  It started to drizzle about an hour ago and people decided to not come in since then.  Tara texted saying she was staying home for the night.  He started to sweep the floor.  After a pen rolled underneath the counter, he dropped down to try to get at it with the broom. 

“Very nice.” 

He looked up at the voice.  He glared at him.  Daryl’s face just reminded him of the fan pages and photo dedications and the thousands of drooling women. 

“I dropped a pen.” 

“Yeah?  You better get it then.” 

Glenn got confused.  The pen rolled back out along with a lot of dirt.  He swept those out, too.  He got up off his hands and knees, patting down his pants.  Daryl was still watching him.   

“Wait a minute.  Were you looking at my _ass_?”  He was hoping it would come out as a joke.  But it came out like an accusation.  But Daryl seemed unfazed. 

“Yeah.  So?” 

“Uh,” he made the universal _what_ gesture because he had no words to say. 

“What?  You were staring at me the whole night.” 

“No I wasn’t.” 

“Yeah you were.  You were like this,” he mimicked Glenn’s staring face, “at me the entire evening.” 

“No I wasn’t.  Are you drunk or something?  What’s up with you dude?” 

“You started it.” 

Okay, now it was getting childish.  “Forget it.”  He said, taking the broom to the back.  He just wanted to get done and go.  Daryl followed him. 

“You didn’t like it?” 

“What?” 

“Me looking at your ass.” 

“No.  I don’t know, maybe.  I was looking for the pen!” 

Daryl concentrated on him for a minute.  “Fine, then.” 

He went out for a cigarette again.  Glenn mopped the floor and refilled the milk refrigerator, dropped off the night’s cash in Rick’s office.  He checked all the lights and set the alarm.  Daryl locked up after him.  The drizzle turned into rain.  He didn’t have an umbrella.  Daryl was already on his bike. 

“Good night.” 

Daryl nodded and roared away in the opposite direction. 

    

+++  

   

Nothing else weird happened for the next few weeks.  Daryl even helped out (like twice) when it got really busy unexpectedly.  Glenn did notice him checking out his butt a few times.  He spent few more minutes picking out his good jeans after that.  Glenn swore he saw Daryl smirk the first evening he wore his best butt jeans to work, but he couldn’t get solid proof.  When there was nothing to do, he would do things like miss the trashcan on purpose, bend down really slowly to pick it up, making sure Daryl would see.  Glenn considered them revenge for all the stuff that Daryl did to him (or not do). 

He didn’t consider it flirting, even though Andrea and Tara (and Alisha) insisted it was.  While Daryl was out answering a phone call, probably smoking, he turned on facebook.  He scrolled through his friends’ posts then just out of curiosity, searched for that Daryl Dixon fan club page again.  Maybe there will be something he could use as a part of his revenge.  He sneered to himself. 

And right there on the very top was a post of Daryl and another guy with long hair, arms around each other’s waists, with the caption, ‘caught the couple at the range the other day!11!!!’ with thousands of likes under it and comments about how cute they were together and made for each other and they need to last forever and stuff. 

“Mother fucker…” was all Glenn could mumble out. 

    

+++  

   

“So he has a boyfriend…” 

“I’m sorry honey,” Andrea consoled him.  “I know you were starting to like him.” 

“Like him?  No I wasn’t.” 

“Yeah you were.  You do!  You like him!  You’ve been talking about him non-stop for the past two weeks!” 

“No I didn’t,” Glenn nibbled at his burrito.  He needed more sriracha sauce. 

A familiar face came into view.  She had her dreads tied up, showing off her long neck.  “Hey Glenn, Andrea.” 

The first time he ran into Michonne at school, he was with Andrea.  After three minutes, they became the best of friends, leaving Glenn behind, walking arm in arm to the lady’s, they said.  Michonne joined them for lunch, her vegan wrap and protein green shake making Glenn gag.  He was pretty sure the mystery meat in his burrito was grossing her out.  He took a giant most masculine bite, grinning at her. 

The girls talked about something artsy for awhile, leaving Glenn to ponder all alone.  He was just having fun with it, right?  It wasn’t like he liked Daryl.  Yes, he was sort of good looking and he liked looking at his arms and stuff.  But he checked out guys all the time.  It wasn’t like there was switch he could turn off for that.  So he’ll admit to checking out Daryl, adding as an afterthought, 'subconsciously'.  And yeah, he was really good looking.  Besides, Daryl wasn’t the only one he skimmed through from head to toe recently.  He did it today, even.  He wasn’t attracted to straight guys at all, though.  And most of the gay guys he saw around were either rail thin or just regular tee-shirt and jeans kind of men.  When he thought about it like that, he had a type.  Not too tall but brawny, darker hair preferred, facial hair was okay, no, facial hair was a must…  He liked muscles; not the bodybuilder kind but the good kind.  Like the Daryl kind…  But there were guys like Daryl at all the gay clubs.  They usually wore leather and wanted to be called _Daddy_ , not his thing (well, maybe, with… nevermind).  He sipped his juice. 

But more than looks, personality was a must.  Like, he needed someone to understand his jokes and have his own sense of humor.  Not like Daryl.  And like, talk about stuff.  Definitely not Daryl.  He wasn’t in love with Daryl.  Okay, but he might enjoy having sex with him.  He’ll probably enjoy having sex with anyone right about now, but he might _really_ enjoy it with Daryl.  His voice was definitely sexy, like low and all scratchy, and if he whispered in his name as he was about to come… 

“So you’ll come, right?”  Michonne’s voice brought him out of his reverie.  

“Huh?” 

The girls guffawed.  “I said, next Thursday, art show, I’m in it, so I want you to come.” 

“Okay.  Thursday.  Art show.  I’m in it.  Got it.” 

They giggled some more. 

“What the heck are you daydreaming about?  Your burrito’s a mess.”  Andrea took it away from him.  He fought for his juice. 

“That I’m not in love with Daryl.” 

Their eyes met then together howled with laughter. 

   

+++   

   

He had to drown out the sounds Tara and Alisha were making, so he put on his headphones and listened to heavy metal.  He got distracted from his homework, wikipedia-ing artists and bands and other random clickable topics.  He liked some stuff on facebook and tried to get back to his paper.  But his fingers betrayed him and were typing up Daryl Dixon.  He had a very blank profile with no photo of himself.  He did have a picture of a big fuzzy black cat.  His relationship was blank.  There were some birthday messages from earlier this year but seemed vacant.  He visited the fan page, found no update on Daryl and his boyfriend.  There was one recent picture of Daryl though, holding a bad-ass crossbow, a leather vest, and stringed up squirrels (?!?!!1!) around his neck. 

Why the hell was he stalking this squirrel killing, hipster-not-hipster weirdo with a _boyfriend_ anyway?!! 

“Oh my god…  I’m so in love with Daryl!!!1!!1” 

   

+++  

   

Michonne’s art show was too amazing.  There was some really crazy stuff, big splattered paintings and sculpture made from a mass of weird junk.  Glenn had some bubbly and felt good throughout the night.  He got to talk to some people, made some new friends and got some numbers.  A guy called Gareth kept following him around though (he was nice at first) telling him he was so cute he could eat him up.  Glenn freaked out and hid behind Michonne until he disappeared.  Tara and Alisha came a little later, so he hung out with them for awhile.  But then Gareth showed up again.  He ended up getting cornered near a huge splashy painting. 

“I said, no,” Glenn said with finality.  “No thank you.  No.” 

“Fine, whatever, your loss.”  Gareth raised his hands in defeat and left the gallery.  Glenn sighed, shaking his head, and found more champagne to drink.  Michonne broke from the group she was talking to and came over to him. 

“Don’t worry.  He’s gone.”  Glenn motioned towards the door. 

“You know who showed up and left right away?” 

“Who?” 

“Daryl.” 

His heart did a drop down to his knees, making them wobble until he collapsed.  Almost.  His arms got caught in something. 

“You okay?”  A gentle voice said above him. 

“Yeah.  Yeah… Thanks.” 

He looked up at the guy who caught him.  It was Daryl’s boyfriend. 

   

+++   

   

Glenn wore sweatpants to work.  He didn’t care.  He would be really careful about dropping stuff and bending over and he didn’t care about what Daryl thought and stuff.  Daryl came in as Michonne was leaving for the evening.  Daryl muttered at him, “Have fun the other night?” 

Glenn planned on not even speaking to him for the rest of his life, but Daryl poked at him with his words. 

“I did.  I had a lot of fun.” 

“I bet you did.” 

Glenn glared back. 

The café was empty.  Rick called once to check up on them. 

Daryl went outside, spent a long time not coming back inside.  He came back reeking of cigarette smoke. 

“You got a problem?” 

“Nope,” Glenn countered.  He went into the back.  Daryl followed him. 

“I think you do got a problem.” 

“I don’t.”  Glenn shrugged. 

“Yeah?  Your new boyfriend treating you good?”  There was harshness in his voice. 

“What boyfriend?” 

“The guy, at Michonne’s art show.  He had his hands all over you.” 

“What?  Who?”  Glenn was confused.  He was angry because Daryl was tricking him and it made him more furious.  “Besides, you came with _your_ boyfriend so why do you care who I was with?” 

“What boyfriend?  _Paul_?  Are you serious?  Oh my god…  Do you go on that fan page thing about me?”  Daryl looks embarrassed or pissed off.  Maybe both?  “Paul is not my boyfriend.  He’s not even a good friend.  We compete sometimes, shooting.” 

Glenn was trying to understand why Daryl was explaining all of this to him.  He didn’t care, right? 

“Anyway, we ran into each other outside the gallery so we _went in_ together.  We didn’t _go_ together.  Besides, you didn’t even see me.  You were busy doing whatever in the corner…” 

Daryl sounded like he was jealous.  Glenn wanted to smile but he fought it. 

“Oh, you mean _Gareth_?” 

“Don’t gloat.  Alright?  Fine.  Whatever.  Go be happy and get married and have fifty kids or whatever.  I got it.” 

Glenn had to smile at that.  “Gareth tried to eat me.” 

Daryl’s eyebrow shot up. 

“Yeah...  He was trying to bite and stuff and kept following me…  I chased him off.” 

The ends of Daryl’s eyes softened. 

“Whatever.  I hate you.”  Glenn huffed. 

Daryl backed him up against the broom closet door.  “No you don’t.”  Not so romantic, but so perfect all the same. 

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t?”  Glenn batted his eyes. 

Daryl closed in on him, grunted his name into his ear.  Glenn wanted to cream.  “Let’s get out of here.” 

They closed the café in record time.  Glenn rode on the back of Daryl’s bike, holding on for dear life. 

    

+++  

    

They ended up at Daryl’s sweet apartment.  Glenn didn’t get to see much of it because he was pulled towards the bedroom.  He didn’t care.  His mouth was too busy trying to match the enthusiasm of Daryl’s.  He didn’t even mind getting pushed against the door frame of the bedroom.  Glenn opened his eyes, sliding his hands up Daryl’s arms.  Daryl pulled away, the ends of his mouth curled up, eyes downcast. 

Daryl shrugged out of his leather, letting it fall to the floor.  He helped Glenn out of his jacket.  It stopped there for awhile; Glenn leaning against the frame, Daryl standing there, his hands on Glenn’s waist.  Glenn leaned in, mouth touching Daryl’s. 

“Are you okay?”  Glenn asked. 

“I don’t know..” 

“We don’t have to…  I mean, we don’t have to do anything…” 

“It’s not that I don’t want to…”  Daryl bit his lip. 

Glenn cupped Daryl’s face, felt him lean in a bit.  “If it’s assurance you need, I like you, Daryl.  A lot.  I want to kiss you, to hold you, to do a lot of things to you, but if you’re not sure about it, we can stop.” 

“No.  I’m just…”  Daryl leaned in, closing the space they had between them.  “Not good.  At the starting part.” 

Glenn smiled at the shyness.  “You’re way too cute blushing like this.” 

Daryl swallowed his mouth.  Glenn moaned into the deep kiss. 

    

+++   

   

Next few weeks, Glenn was walking on air.  He sighed at everything.  His friends quirked their brows at his behavior.  He giggled at the wispy clouds in the bright blue sky.  He sat staring at a small weedy flower that blossomed in the midst of the field of grass.  He weighed his chin on both hands during all the lectures, the usually neat notes now consisted of ‘Daryl’ with floating hearts around them. 

Andrea and Michonne sat him down during lunch on a Friday, asking how far he'd gotten with Daryl.  They referred to him as 'your new boyfriend'. 

Glenn sighed at the lopsided burger, oozing cheese and limp lettuce, and answered, "We've kissed." 

The girls smiled widely and their eyes enlarged.  They simultaneously asked, "And?" 

"Look, I got a hickie," Glenn giggled, showing them the remnants of a Daryl-mouth-sized bruise on his shoulder. 

"And?" 

"Well, we both have work, you know, and Rick’s switched Daryl's shift to mornings for the past two weeks, so I didn't get to see him much," Glenn dipped a french fry in the puddle of ketchup, drawing out a heart pierced with an arrow in it.   

Michonne explained to Andrea about Rick needing an opener at the café because the baby was born.  Daryl had taken the shift with a grimace but he'd done it. 

"Yeah, I sort of got promoted, I guess, closing the night time.  It's cool, really, but I miss having Daryl there." 

"I thought you hated him being there," Andrea noted, only because she wanted to tease her friend. 

“Well, I did.  But not really.  Yeah, I liked him there,” Glenn sighed into his plate again. 

“When will you get to see him?”  Michonne asked.  She stole three of his fries.  He wasn’t eating them anyway. 

“We’re going out on Saturday.” 

“And you’ll… you know…” 

“I want to.  But I think Daryl wants to take it slow.” 

The girls shook their heads. 

“Maybe he needs to know you want to.  Tell him you want to go further with everything.  Faster.  Harder.” 

Glenn gulped his soda.  Faster.  Harder.  Yeah.  Faster.  Definitely.  Faster _and_ harder. 

    

+++  

    

Daryl took some winding roads a little ways out of the city.  Glenn had his arms around Daryl’s waist, face leaning on his shoulder.  Wind felt good in his hair, the smell of Daryl’s leather and skin wafting around him.  It was hot but he didn’t care about the temperature.  He could ride with Daryl all day and he would be content. 

The bike stopped in front of a big building.  It looked like a warehouse.  There were people coming in and out of the store.  Glenn followed Daryl in.  There was a strange metallic smell inside, something he’d smelled on Daryl a few times.  The people there in aprons all greeted him by name.  Glenn realized that they were in a sporting goods store. 

“We’re gonna shoot.” 

“Shoot what?” Glenn asked stupidly.  But before Glenn heard an answer, he heard his name being called by a familiar voice.  “Hey Alisha.” 

“Hey!  Daryl called, said you were on your way.  There’s a lane reserved for you guys.  But Glenn’s gotta fill out some paperwork.  Standard procedure for a first timer.”  Alisha winked at him.  Glenn took his time, reading and writing everything slowly.  He just really needed time to get psyched up for this.  He’d never shot a gun before, or even held one, never needed to or wanted to.  Now that he was here, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to or not.  It didn’t look particularly disconcerting in anyway, but he still found breathing a little hard, heart pounding excitedly in his ribs.  He watched Daryl checking out various firearms.  He was talking to an older man, who he seemed to be in good terms with, talking animatedly with his hands and pointing at different rifles and guns.  When Glenn finished, he handed them to Alisha.  He walked over to Daryl.  He needed to talk and process. 

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”  Daryl said, lowering his body slightly so that he could look up into Glenn’s gaze.  His hand was warm on his shoulder.  Glenn smiled briefly at the familiar words.   

“I want to try, but…  I don’t know.” 

“Look, the forms are just procedure, to go into the range with me.  You can try but you don’t have to.  If you don’t like it, we’ll leave.  You just need to tell me.” 

“I’ll try.”  Daryl chose a semi-auto pistol for rental and half a box of ammunition.  Small steps, he said, and lead Glenn into the range.  In the protective glasses and earmuffs, everything was muted.  He could barely hear Daryl’s instructions.  He stood there, staring at the target, seeming so small so far back, gun resting on the counter in front of him, untouched.  After a few minutes, he picked it up, holding in both hands the way Daryl showed him earlier. 

“Safety,” Daryl said.  Glenn clipped the safety off, trying to keep a good balance on both his feet.  Daryl stood behind him, watching and waiting patiently.  After multiple minutes of replaying what Daryl'd instructed him, he moved his finger to the trigger, took a deep breath and pulled.  It was not a familiar sound, and the kickback startled him.  He put the gun down, looked back at Daryl.  He had a smile of approval, though he wasn’t even close to hitting the target.  He suggested, “Two more shots and then we can stop.” 

Glenn shot out the clip, though, holding the gun loosely in his hands after. 

It felt good, powerful, yet strangely chilling.  It was one of those things he didn’t want to do if he didn’t have to.  Yet he was glad to be here, to feel the strength of this metal thing.  He supposed it was because Daryl was there. 

Daryl checked the barrel and took Glenn by the hand to take him out of the range. 

Glenn went to wash his hands and face of gunpowder residue while Daryl paid for the time.  Glenn stared into the mirror for awhile, wondering if he looked any different.  He certainly felt different.  Residue was not apparent but he used the powder soap to clean up.  The unfamiliar metallic and smoky scent remained on his hands after.  He walked up to Daryl, waiting outside with a cigarette hanging off his lips. 

"Let's go eat."  Daryl stated, taking Glenn by the hand again.  Glenn would never have thought that this man, at first so unlikely to even develop feelings for him, never would have imagined him to be gay, would now take his hand, fingers intertwining with his so casually in public for anyone to see.  And he wore an expression of gladness. 

"Sounds good," Glenn answered, fingers playing against Daryl's.  They got on the bike again. 

"Daryl," Glenn purred against his shoulder.  His head turned towards him a little, waiting; listening.  He could cower, as he'd done many times before, against bullies or homophobia, all the things he'd known since he was young, creeping up to him once again, to scare him, make him frightened of this thing.  This love, as pure and accepting as the shimmering in Daryl's cool blue eyes, told him, no, don't be scared, I'll stand beside you and wait as long as I have to.  Glenn tightened his arms around him, breathing in the leather, smoke, metal.  "I want to sleep with you.  If you want to." 

Daryl's mouth curved up for a second.  He nodded, kicked his bike to a roaring start.  They were on the road again, but there was no rush.  Only the wind, the warm air wafting around them, the deafening sound of the bike, the weight and warmth of Daryl's body...  And hearts beating in perfect synchronization... 

    

    

+++  

   

Glenn liked the early dinner, talking through the plates of Mexican cuisine and the bottomless salsa and chips.  He talked about his family, his sisters, school, friends, about television shows he liked and music.  Daryl kept his focus on him the entire meal, sipping a single bottle of beer throughout, fingers grazing Glenn's every now and then over the tabletop.  Glenn wanted to think this to be intimate, something he might have been afraid of, because of self-doubt mostly, but Daryl didn't push, and that made this comfortable. 

Then something happened.  Two women came up to their table, a little shy but their sights on Daryl.  One of them asked, "I'm really sorry to interrupt you but can we have your autograph, Daryl?" 

"We're in your fan club," the other one informed when Daryl nodded and took the offered book and pen.  "Um, can we take a picture?" 

Glenn took it for the women, smiling back awkwardly as he returned the phone.  The women seemed more relaxed at Daryl's friendliness. 

"Where's Paul?" One asked. 

At that Daryl grimaced dangerously.  They took a visible step back.  Glenn quickly waved at their waiter for the check.  The women backed away completely, but thanked Daryl for his time.  Daryl tossed down money to cover the check and grabbed Glenn's hand out the restaurant.  Glenn didn't have chance to see if those women saw that.  Glenn was pushed, not harshly, against the brick wall beside the door.  He was kissed thoroughly, wet hot lips and invading tongue. 

When Daryl finally pulled away, he said, "Paul isn't anything.  Really." 

Glenn put a hand on Daryl's cheek, thumb caressing over his unshaven skin, assuring.  "I know.  It didn't bother me." 

"You're still up for...?" 

"Yes.  Oh my god, yes." 

   

+++   

    

Three light kisses followed down the pulse along his neck.  His mouth remained for a little while against his collarbone, flicking his tongue over the skin, breathing in deep the scent of his skin.  Glenn absentmindedly had his fingers twirling Daryl's hair, soft and smooth textured, a bit damp from their outing, the hot weather and their current situation. 

One kiss on his nipple, one flick of tongue and then the blue eyes on his face, gauging his reaction, so Glenn smiled a little, encouraging.  His lips surrounded the small nub, mixing that tingling sensation of tongue and wet lips.  Then his teeth grazed it, causing Glenn to moan, hips jumping forward to nudge against Daryl's muscled thigh.  Daryl seemed to like that; he repeated.  By the time Daryl's mouth found his other nipple, Glenn was definitely hard under his jeans.  He ground his hips against Daryl's leg again, seeking attention there. 

“Clothes…  Off…”  Glenn tried, but received no reaction from Daryl other than a harsh bite of his nipple and wet tongue lapping over it.  So he pulled his own tee-shirt, still caught at his armpits, completely off, tossing it in the general direction of away from him.  Daryl only chuckled at his action, mouth stuck on his nipple.  He was going to take his time at this.  Glenn didn’t know if he minded that or if he wanted to throw him on his back and just have his way with him.  His thinking earned him a sharp bite, the flat of his tongue, and fingernails grazing the sides of his body, a painful pinch of his skin causing his lower body to spasm forward, brushing his hard sex over Daryl’s thigh, making him shiver and moan.  “Daryl…” 

Enough yet not enough teasing, Daryl played with the buttons of his jeans, palming his erection over the too many layer of clothes, buttons, lips marking his skin, teeth taunting his heated skin, until the buttons were all undone.  Glenn tried to shimmy out of them but his legs were pinned down under Daryl’s weight.  Daryl, shifted his body, aligning them up, hard sex to the other, grinding his hips in a way Glenn hoped he would when he was inside him.  Glenn growled his frustration, staring into the darkened eyes, hungrily unbuttoning Daryl’s shirt. 

Glenn rotated his hips along, because it felt so fucking so so good.  He wanted better, so much more, but he didn’t mind.  His eyes fixated on the newly exposed skin, leaning forward to kiss the wide expanse of it, the tattoos, the scars, lightly twisting his nipple as he licked the side of his throat, earning him a long satiating groan from Daryl.  Glenn bravely ground his hips along, licking and biting, sucking on the skin. 

Daryl pushed him into the mattress.  Glenn’s eyes widened in surprise.  Daryl dove into his mouth, kissing him with all the fervor they both felt inside.  Daryl pulled away only to peel off Glenn’s jeans and underwear, then kicked his own jeans off.  He laid on his side, taking in Glenn’s nudity, letting Glenn skim his body up and down, sight lingering on his leaking erection a few seconds too long.  Glenn nodded, letting Daryl’s fingers wrap around his, ghosting his fingertips over Daryl’s.  They exchanged another long kiss, sucking tongues and saliva mixing, and Glenn was having difficulty _breathing_ from being so overwhelmed by Daryl’s touch, his mouth, his presence.   

“Take me…”  He whimpered between their kisses.  “Take me…  Be… In me…  _Now_ …” 

Daryl complied, pinning him down, legs hooked over his shoulders, planting soft kisses on his legs as he fumbled for the lube and condom.  Glenn hissed when the cool gel was squelched at his entrance, heart beating loudly at the sound of aluminum torn, rubber being rolled on.  Daryl pushed in, slowly, hands caressing his thighs the entire time, watching Glenn holding his breath, trying to relax.  He pulled out a few times before adjusting to the tight heat, both succeeding at the fourth push. 

“You okay?”  Daryl asked. 

“Yeah.  Are you?”  Glenn opened his eyes, hands lifted up to cradle Daryl’s face.  The pads of his thumbs were kissed, once each.  Sweat gathered around his face.  Glenn smiled up at his boyfriend, willing him to go on. 

“Better than okay.”  Daryl responded, hips rolling shallowly.  “I feel fucking irrepressible when I’m with you.” 

His thrusts deepened, each met with shallow kisses.   

“I wanted to… kiss you since… the first time… I saw you… café…”  Daryl whispered to him, hot and tickling his ear, torturing him. 

Glenn clenched around groaning and shouting Daryl’s name, the hardness brushing and nudging at the good spot inside.   

“Want you…  Wanted you, too… Daryl…” 

Daryl, too, growled at the sensation, hips rolling faster to feel that again, face pressed against Glenn’s leg, teeth gnawing at the skin.   

“I want to…”  Daryl paused, taking shallow breaths.  “I want to be in love with you for a very long time…” 

Glenn arched his back, sending those jolts of pure pleasure through his body, Daryl’s cock now directly hitting that spot with each quickened thrust.  He reached down between his legs at his neglected sex, jerking off to the rhythm Daryl was setting.  He came with a long shout.  Daryl cussed against his leg, rolling his hips hard, stilled and came in spasms.  They stayed attached, unable to move their limbs.  Eventually Daryl pulled out, releasing Glenn’s legs, but stayed limply on top of him.  Glenn didn’t mind, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.  He sighed, content.  Sticky and hot, needing a lot more air than this, but so content.   

Glenn spoke quietly, Daryl’s face only inches from his on the pillow.  “I would like that very much…  to be in love with you for a very long time… as well…” 

    

+++    

   

Michonne insisted on taking photographs of them one day, matching dirty aprons and coffee powder on their faces from making out near the grinding machine.  She posted it up on Daryl’s fan page, dispersing any rumors about Paul.  Andrea was the first person to like her post.  Paul was the second.  His comment, 'Finally!!!11!!11!' 

Glenn blushed when Daryl took his hand, fingers weaving together, each knuckle kissed.  Michonne kicked them both saying get a room.  Tara and Alisha came to the café, smiling at their togetherness. 

A customer came in, glanced at them being attached just so, slurred out, “Can I get some coffee here?  Fucking fags.” 

Glenn acted before Daryl did, to stop him from doing _anything_.  But he was too late because it was Rick who suddenly showed up out of nowhere, holding a really cool and dangerous pistol at the man’s head. 

“We have the right to not serve customers.  I suggest you leave my café before I blow out your homophobic brains on the wall,” Rick growled out. 

The man ran out of the store. 

“Oh my god...  I’m so sorry,” Glenn apologized. 

Rick held up his hands, gun safely holstered away.  “That guy should know better than to mess with my people.” 

Daryl smirked, resting his arm over Glenn’s shoulders. 

Glenn sighed happily.  “I love my job.” 

 

 

 .end.

**Author's Note:**

> **I know I didn't include any 'prep' (the whole two, three fingers and lots of lube!! deal) because I just wanted to skip it... y'all probably read enough of that... at a certain point it's not necessary for all that prepping... anyway it's just fiction.
> 
> Wanted to post something fun and light? after the disaster of S6 finale. Here's to hoping that Daryl and Glenn are alright! Cheers!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr (coveryourheads.tumblrdotcom) for snippets of WIP unedited works! (and cute!norman gifsets reposts)


End file.
